


Are you an exoplanet? Because I’m bad at astronomy and pick up lines.

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Never said it was good flirting, One Shot, Swearing, Tests, What isn't a one shot on my dash, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: We’re in the same class and our professor always writes insanely hard tests. I don’t care how hot you are, the only textbook in the library is mine!





	Are you an exoplanet? Because I’m bad at astronomy and pick up lines.

**Author's Note:**

> idea from tumblr  
> im bored and want fresh writing ideas so tumblr is amazing
> 
> 2 stories in one day? dont get used to it lmao im bad at updates kdsjh

"And don't forget! Tomorrow will be your final exam warm-up test so make sure to study!" Sam smiled widely, glancing at his son in the lecture hall before winking "Class dismissed" He called out, putting the stack of ungraded homework down. Sam always gave out hard tests and was the definition of a pop quiz. He'd give them on the most random days and in the middle of lectures, even. He was a good teacher, but hard on his students, even his own son.

Matt frowned as he gathered his notes and bag, making his way down to his dad "Uh, dad" He mumbled as Sam looked through his desk.

"Yeah, Matty?" Sam smiled, searching through files for tomorrow's quiz.

Matt quickly looked around to make sure no one heard the nickname or the blush rising on his face "Just Matt or Matthew, dad" He whispered through his teeth.

"But it's a cute nickname.. And your sister-"

"Anyway!" Matt stopped him as he put his notes and book down on his father's desk "I was maybe wondering after school you could help me with some studying..? You know the test better than anyone. And won't you be proud of me for studying?" Matt smiled, looking at his dad with big eyes.

"Aw, I'm sorry Matt, but teachers can't help students or give them answers. You'll have to use the study guide and notes you took" Sam smiled apologetically at his son before dropping the papers on his desk, nearly three inches high "Besides, the test isn't that big"

Matt stared at the stack, taking one off the top before frowning "Dad this is like thirty pages!"

"Most of it is pictures" Sam smiled, taking the paper from his hand "Besides, don't you have some studying to do? Might want to go to the library before all the books are gone" Sam teased.

Matt only groaned and picked up his notes from his father's desk. Sam was a hard teacher on his students. And an even harder father on his son. Sometimes it made Matt a little bit upset that Sam would never help him. He loved his dad, but it's not like his mom or sister could help him. He set his feelings aside as he sighed and entered the library, going straight to the textbook section. He glanced over them, glancing over at one of the school's most popular students, Takashi Shirogane. Most people called him Shiro, but Matt always called him Kashi. He'd obviously never tell anyone, but to him, it's a much better nickname.

Once he finally found the last textbook, he reached for it, bumping hands with what he prayed not to be Shiro's. Glancing over to see Shiro would prove him wrong "Oh, sorry" Shiro whispered, taking the book in one hand "Professor Holt assigned this really hard test tomorrow and I need this book" He smiled.

"I know" Matt whispered back, taking the book from his fingers "I need it too" He frowned.

Shiro's face turned to a slightly broken smile, still looking sad "Actually, I really need-"

"I don't care how hot you are, the only textbook in the library is mine!" Matt snapped softly, glaring at Shiro before turning around and going to check out the book.

Shiro stood, a little in shock as a blush softly dusted his face. Matt realized how mean that sounded, but there was no way he'd turn around and apologize. He just called Shiro, his small crush, hot. Hot. Shit his face was getting warmer. He glanced back at Shiro as he walked out the door. Shiro wasn't the best at feelings or compliments from people he thought were cute. Did he have the hots for his teacher's son? Yes. Plain and simple. So who else would he go to but his younger brother?

"So you're telling me.. He called you hot. And you stood there like an idiot?" Keith asked as he texted someone.

"..Yes" Shiro whispered from the chair at his desk.

Keith laughed and sighed softly, continuing to text.

"Who are you texting?"

"Pidge, they're laughing their ass off at you" He smirked "Also they say you're an oblivious idiot and should date their brother"

"What?!" Shiro near screamed, his face turning red "Why are you telling Matt's sibling this?!" Shiro sighed.

"Because you need to just ask him out" Keith smiled sympathetically at him.

"I.." Shiro started before sighing "I can't"

"Why not? He's cute though, right?"

"Well yeah" Shiro muttered.

"Ask him out then, I don't see the problem"

"It's my professor's son"

"I see the problem"

"Yeah" Shiro mumbled, letting his head fall onto his desk as he sighed "I'm.. in way over my head, aren't I?" Shiro whispered.

"A good few feet" Keith smirked.

_______________

Matt groaned as he got his test back, an A at the highest, top of the scores. Sure it was high, but it wasn't his A+ he wanted. He sighed and sat up, glancing at the person sitting next to him, realizing it was Shiro. He squinted in confusion for a second as he frowned.

"Hey" Shiro smiled, putting his paper down. B+ Smart kid "Congrats on the highest test score" He smiled.

Matt continued staring at Shiro before raising an eyebrow "Are you trying to flirt and fail?" He mumbled.

Shiro frowned, blushing softly "Is it that obvious?"

Matt smirked and laughed softly "No, I was just guessing"

"Oh," Shiro mumbled, "..Wait- Do you want me to be flirting?"

"I don't know, do I?" Matt's smirk only got wider.

"Considering you called me hot yesterday, yes..?" Shiro asked carefully.

Matt's smirk flatlined as he stared at his paper, looking at the problem he got wrong "I don't remember that"

"Oh," Shiro frowned, staring at Matt.

Matt continued to stare at his paper before glancing at Shiro and smiling "Even if it's true" He whispered before quickly adding a wink.


End file.
